A trainers dream
by Infinity-Aura Warrior
Summary: when a trainer meets a riolu while on his journey his whole life changes this is my first fanfic its marked M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes : first off this is my first fanfic so please don't flame , if you don't like don't read (simple really)

okay on with the story. I don't own pokemon or anything asociated with them , I only own my OC'S.

_Chapter 1._

In the middle of the Eterna forest , we find Michael on his journey to be a great trainer and make new friends , as he's walking along on the path to the next town he hears a cry for help , Michael suddenly jerks his head up and runs towards the noise.

When he reaches the area he sees a pokemon on the ground badly hurt , he scoops it up and runs towards the nearest centre , as he enters the center the nurse sees the injured pokemon in michaels hands and asks what happend , so Michael hands the injured pokemon to one of the chansey nurses , nurse joy called.

He sits down on one of the chairs and tells the nurse what happened.

"so what happened ?" asks nurse Joy.

"well, I was walking down the path in Eterna forest when i heard a cry for help, so being the kind person I am I ran towards the noise and found that pokemon on the ground , so I picked it and came running here"

"okay can I see your trainers license , please? " asked nurse Joy.

"sure , here you go" says Michael as he hands his license to the nurse.

"nurse Joy , can I ask you a question?" asks Michael as he gets up from the chair.

"sure" says nurse Joy.

"what was that pokemon?" asks Michael.

"let me just check" says nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy goes and checks her computer behind the counter.

She lifts her head up in surprise and says "well , its a Riolu".

"A Riolu? What's one of those?" ask Michael with a look of confusion on his face.

"check your pokedex and you'll find out"says nurse Joy with a smile on her face.

So Michael pulls out his pokedex and types in a few keys and presses enter.

Beep Beep Beep Ding suddenly a monotone voice starts talking.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies. Riolu are playful, energetic and loyal they are incredibly rare in the wild. It's so rare that the general location of Riolu dwellings are fully unknown.

They can run at high speeds and jump about twice there hight in the air , it is also the preevolution

form of Lucario , they are also very loyal to there masters."

Michael closes the pokedex. "so they are very rare and loyal?" says Micheal to himself.

He decides to stay at the centre for a day or two to make sure the pokemon's okay , as he gets up on the second day nurse Joy tells him the Riolu awoke in the night, and wouldn't do anything until he was there.

As Michael enters the room , he's met by a telepathic scream in his head of "thank you thank you" from a female Riolu (He could tell it was female from the telepathic voice in his head) jumping on a medical bed two beds down the aisle.

When he gets to the bed he's jumped on and hugged tightly by the same pokemon , that was injured only two days ago.

As he gets up and sits on the bed with the Riolu still attached to him ,as he strokes her he looks down he realises she's asleep in his lap. So he lays her down on the bed , as he goes to turn around and leave he hears a faint whining kinda whimper in his head , as he turns back to look at the her he sees she's still asleep , but with teary eyes so he lays down next to her and finally falls asleep as well.

2 or 3 hours later he wakes up to find the Riolu with her back up against his chest. And his arms wrapped around her , he decides to get up without disturbing her and carries her out with him , after saying his thanks to nurse Joy and leaves for the nearest hotel in Eterna to stay for a few days until she's fully recovered

Author: so what did you think please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: sorry about the late update I've been having trouble with my computer,

anyways here it is. As always I don't own pokemon or anything related to it only my OC.

CHAPTER .2  A day of rest

"A room for two please" said Michael as he had finally found a hotel and asked for a room at the front desk.

As he was walking up the stairs the riolu stirred in his arms and squeezed tighter against his chest.

He sighed as he opened the door to his room after taking nearly fifteen minutes to find it.

When he reached the living room , he noticed the living room was painted a cream color whilst the bottom half was covered with a brown wood paneling , the was a sofa , an armchair and all the other basics same as the kitchen and bathroom. The floor was wooden in every room , except in the bedroom which had a carpet floor , also in the room was a double bed with light blue satin sheets , two bed side tables with matching lamps while the floor was a cream colored carpet.

As Micheal sat on the sofa with her still attached to him , he turned on the TV and muted it before the presenter could talk.

Half an hour later Michael drifted off to sleep at about 5:00. He was awoken by the riolu moving in her sleep , in the end he decided to lay her on the sofa and go and make something to eat , as he was getting up , she opened one eye slightly and saw him walking away. She instantly jumped on his back and hugged him tightly whilst whimpering.

As Michael slowly brought her to his arms he carefully craddled her and asking her whats wrong , but she just pushed her muzzle into his shoulder. She soon fell asleep again and so he decided to make something to eat using one hand.

About 10 minutes later he had finished cooking and was just dishing it up , the smell of the delicious food awoke the sleeping riolu just as they sat at the table.

Michael noticed this movement in his arms and looked down to see two bright blue puppy dog eyes staring up at him , he knew exactly what she wanted , so he moved her onto his lap and gave her a piece of pork off his plat. After he had given her it she rapidly ate it and held her paws out for more with a big smile on her face. Seeing this Michael got up and got a small plate and put some pork on it , brought it back to the table and sat her on his lap again and gave her the little plate.

They finished five minutes later , Michael decided he would clean the dishes , but after seeing the riolu had fallen asleep on his lap. He picked her up and decided to leave the dishes for tomorrow , instead he chose to go to bed early.

As he was getting in to bed the riolu stirred in his arms , she had curled up in to a ball and pushed up against his chest , Michael just fell into a deep sleep. In the middle of the night he awoke to find her muzzle next to his neck , her warm breaths on his neck were slowly turning him on.

So he slowly rolled her off and placed her next to him , but as soon as he did she cuddled up to his side , so in the end Michael just gave in and tryed to go back to sleep for another 5 hours.

Authors notes : sorry if this one was shorter it's just I had to rush it but don't worry I've already written the next chapter. Don't forget R&R


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT NOTE : yes i am back , don't worry I haven't forgotten about this fanfic. I've just been busy with everything from computer problems to writers block , as well as family problems and just finishing school for summer holidays. I've been trying to write it out on paper first but I will need you to vote on a poll on my profile , plus i will try and get 3 updates done this week. Also the background info some of you asked for is now up on my profile


End file.
